


Pastel de Chocolate

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien muere de ganas pero es un caballero, F/M, Marinette es linda y Adrien lo sabe, Pero al parecer ella no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero a pesar de tener tan delicioso manjar frente a él, había algo más que llamaba su atención.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel de Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Mis escritos son cortos, aún me cuesta trabajo, pero espero mejorar. Aquí les dejo un poco de amor.  
> Disfruten su lectura.

Adrien no conocía a nadie más que hiciera un pastel de chocolate tan delicioso como Marinette. Era la combinación perfecta entre pan, leche y chocolate. Amaba su pastel de chocolate. Pero a pesar de tener tan delicioso manjar frente a él, había algo más que llamaba su atención.

Marinette.

Con su cabello perfectamente recogido en esas dos adorables coletas, sus brillantes ojos azules, su sonrisa que le hacía perder el aliento, sus delicadas manos con las cuales cortaba un trozo de pastel, lo suficientemente pequeño para que entrara a su boca. Sus labios rosados por los cuales entraba el trozo, la observaba saborear el chocolate. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella; más bien, en sus labios. Cada vez que subía y bajaba su mandíbula haciendo una mordida, extendía más la sonrisa del chico con tendencias gatunas. Ella frunció los labios. 

_¿Por qué dejó de masticar?_

“¿Tengo algo en la cara?” Subió sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella. Un ligero sonrojo llego a sus mejillas. De ambos, en realidad. Ella estaba a punto de quitar lo que sea que hacía que la atención del chico se ubicara en sus labios. Pero antes de que sus manos pudieran subir a su sonrojado rostro. Chat Noir la detuvo. Sí, Chat. Saber sus identidades tenía esas ventajas. Adrien ya no tenía que ser estrictamente como se suponía que debía ser, podía ser él mismo. Una combinación de ambos. Marinette era prácticamente la única que conocía esa parte de él. Y bueno, Adrien estaba frente a ella, pero un Chat se asomaba por sus ojos y gritaba que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera. Por suerte, ella no podía leer esos ojos felinos. 

“Sí” Con su mano libre pasó su pulgar rosando los labios de la chica, tan delicado como era posible. 

_No tenía nada._

Pero era una buena excusa para tragarse sus deseos. Y tan rápido como el rubor en las mejillas de Marinette se hacía notorio a kilómetros, Adrien se volvió a su posición frente a la mesa y cortó un trozo de su rebanada.

“Tu pastel es el más delicioso, Princesa” Saboreó el exquisito manjar, pero no sin antes haberle guiñado el ojo a la causante de su tentación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> También dibujo, les dejo mi Twitter para que lo chequen un poco:  
> https://twitter.com/Miss_shrimpy  
> 


End file.
